Los deseos del corazon
by fcabl
Summary: Cuando el corazón dicta sentimientos nuevos, las cosas se complican si no se saben controlar, de forma paralela los secretos empeizan a salir a la luz.


**Los deseos del corazón**

**Capitulo 1: Celos y amor**

Habían pasado 4 años desde que derrotó a Galaxia, en una pelea que la marco de por vida, ver morir a sus seres amados fue un dolor inigualable. Cuando vio que sus amigas y su novio habían regresado a la vida, se juro que nunca más volverían a morir por salvarla.

Las extrañaba, a pesar de hablar a diario, las extrañaba mucho. Amy se había ido a estudiar Medicina a Inglaterra, Ray fue a Alemania a estudiar con unos sacerdotes para poder manejar de mejor forma el templo, Lita estaba haciendo un curso en Francia para convertirse en una gran Chef profesional y Mina estaba estudiando actuación en Portugal, todas sus amigas estaban cumpliendo sus sueños. Las Outhers estaban viviendo en con el papá de Hotaru, pero Haruka y Michiru siempre se encontraban de viaje por sus respectivos trabajos.

Su amor, su príncipe, su compañero, su amante, también estaba lejos de ella, estaba cumpliendo su meta de convertirse en el mejor doctor. Hace tres años que Darien estudiaba en Estados Unidos.

Ella, sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto responsable y sobre todo fuerte, y al igual que sus amigas estaba cumpliendo un sueño que creyó olvidado desde el día que se convirtió en Sailor Moon, estudiaba Periodismo, y junto a su mejor amigo Lukas, eran los mejores estudiantes de la carrera, de hecho ya había recibido varias ofertas para estudiar en el extranjero, pero por motivos que sólo ella conocía había las había rechazado.

Lukas, era un chico de piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro, unos grandes ojos verdes y tenía un cuerpo atlético, con músculos y piernas bien formadas. Desde que conoció a Serena sintió alguno muy especial por ella, no la veía como mujer, si no como una hermanita que tenía que proteger, sentía que la conocía desde mucho tiempo, por lo que con el paso de los años su amistad fue creciendo, la confianza que se tenían era muy grande, se contaban todo, incluso Serena le contó que ella era Sailor Moon, y que era la princesa de la Luna, y la futura Neo reina de Tokio de Cristal, al comienzo Lukas no le creyó, pero a la ver la seriedad de la chica se dio cuenta de que lo que le decía era cierto.

En el Arcade

Lukas apurate tengo hambre, no quiero ir a la Universidad sin comer- dijo Serena

Tranquila Serena, tenemos tiempo y la comida no se ira a ningún lado – respondio el chico, al llegar al lugar vieron que estaba repleto, pero que un chico rubio les hacía señas para que se acercaran – Hola Andrew

Hola Lukas dijo Andrew- Hola preciosa ¿cómo estás? Se acerco a la muchacha para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella le dedica una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cómo estas? Pregunta Serena muy coqueta

No hagas eso Serena

Jajajajajajajajajja me gusta molestarte Andrew, tú sabes que eres mi hermano, además de ser el mejor amigo mi novio.

Si viera lo que me acabas de hacer le da una ataque, desde que cambiaste tu look te cela mucho jajajajajaja quien diría que mi gran amigo sea celoso ¿te acuerdas de la primera ves que te vio así? - pregunto Andrew

¿Por qué te pusiste roja Serena? – Cuestiono Lukas - ¿Qué hizo señor nadie me supera? – Serena lo miro feo – Es verdad pequeña, tu novio no es muy sociable que digamos… pero díganme que paso

Andrew empieza a relatar lo que el sabía, mientras tanto Serena recordó lo que paso aquel día.

---------------------------------------Inicio Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Darien acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos, venía solo por tres días y tenía muchas ganas de ver a la mujer que le daba sentido a su vida, a esa niña que desde que la conoció le llamo la atención hasta llegar al punto de molestarla para conseguir hablar con ella.

¿Cómo estará mi niña? La extraño tanto, nunca pensé que me iba a llegar a enamorar de esa niña llorona. Cada día la extraño más, necesito verla…quizás este en el Arcade conversando con Andrew pensaba el moreno mientras iniciaba su pasa para llegar al local de su amigo de toda la vida.

Al abrir la puerta del local, vio que su amigo conversaba amenamente con una hermosa mujer, una rubia que todos miraban. La rubia que cautivaba todas las miradas masculinas del centro de juegos, vestía unos jeans claros, peor ajustados, al igual que una polera rosada, pero entallada. El pelo le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenia una pequeña chasquilla, que le daba un toque inocente, pero sexy, y según Darien, tenia una sonrisa hermosa, la quedo viendo unos instantes hasta que despertó y decidió olvidarse de ella para acercarse a su amigo con la intención de preguntarle por Serena, ella no sabía que había viajado, y quería sorprenderla, pero no sabia donde podía estar, lo que estaba seguro era que hoy no tenía clases en la universidad, porque le había mandado un correo contándole que había una reunión de los profesores, por lo que ese día lo tendría libre.

La rubia que cautivaba todas las miradas masculinas del centro de juegos, vestía unos jeans claros, peor ajustados, al igual que una polera rosada, pero entallada. El pelo le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenia una pequeña chasquilla, que le daba un toque inocente, pero sexy, y según Darien, tenia una sonrisa hermosa, la quedo viendo unos instantes hasta que desperto y decidió olvidarse de ella para acercarse

Hermano… Hola – le dijo Darien a Andrew, al escuchar su nombre este la y la chica se dan vuelta….

¡¡¡DARIEN!!! – la rubia corrio donde el morneo para abrazarlo, dejandolo sumamente confundido.

Disculpe, pero creó que usted me confunde, yo no la conozco – dijo esto, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la chica.

¿Ha?- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la chica.

Hermano…¿no sabes quién es ella? – pregunto impactado el rubio

No ¿debería? – pregunto desconcertado el moreno

Claro que si…..porque es tu Novia

¿¡QUÉ?! – Tenía sus ojos como plato - ¿Serena eres tú¿Qué haces vestida así? – recordó la mirada que todos le daban a su novia, y un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido salio a la luz, celos, sentía celos, de cómo todos los hombres del lugar miraban a su princesa, a su niña, que por lo que estaba viendo ya no era tan

Darien, soy yo ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué no me reconoces? – pregunto una muy triste Serena

La respuesta de Darien, dejo impactados tanto a Andrew como a Serena, tomo a está del brazo, y la saco del lugar lo más rápido posible, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a su novia, sólo se dedicaba a observarla, e identificar cada movimiento de ella. Por otro lado, Serena estaba en shock, no sabía que hacía su novio en Tokio, ni porque tuvo esa reacción, estaba concentrada en sus pensamiento hasta que el agarre de Darien le comenzó a provocar dolor, en ese momento se dio cuenta donde estaban, habían llegado al apartamento del chico.

Darien me harías el favor de soltarme, me duele….

Lo siento – dijo el moreno, mientras miraba detenidamente la nueva apariencia de su pareja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio las marcadas curvas que ahora tenía Serena, dejo de ser una niña pensaba para si.

Darien

Mmmm – seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en el desarrollado cuerpo de Serena.

¿Por qué te comportaste así? – pregunto una aún confundida Serena.

¿y tus coletas¿desde cuando usas esas ropas tan…? – Darien estaba muy sonrojado, pero mantenía su rostro serio.

Quería un cambio…eso es todo, pero no entiendo porque te comportaste así…tu nunca habías actuado de esa forma…¿qué paso?

¿viste como te miraban en el Arcade? Y tu como si nada….¿cómo crees que me sentí? Nunca me ha gustado que miren lo que es mio…- Darien callo al pensar lo que estaba diciendo, y quito la mirada de los ojos de Serena.

Amor…¿acaso estás celoso? –pregunto Serena.

No…yo no estoy celoso….

Amor, no tienes porque estar celoso….tu sabes que sólo te amo a ti, tu eres el amor de mi vida, eres el único hombre que me hace feliz, y por sobretodo eres el único con el que quiero compartir mi vida…Te Amo – Mientras la rubia decía esto, se fue acercando al moreno, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo su rostro e hizo que la mirara, al verla Darien sólo reacciono a probar esos labios rojos, esos labios que desde que la reconoció se moría por probar, esos labios que antes de conocerse ya eran suyos….. El beso fue lento, y tierno, ella quería que Darien sintiera todo el amor que le tenía, que sintiera que era sólo de é. Con el paso de los segundos, el beso se volvió más apasionado, él puso sus manos en las caderas, y ella colocó sus manos en la negra cabellera del chico, para conseguir que sus labios se juntaran aún más, si es que eso era posible…

Mentalmente Darien maldijo la necesidad de respirar, por lo que tuvo que separar su boca de la de Serena, ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el chico.

Princesa, perdóname por reaccionar de esa forma, nunca había sentido rabia por ver como alguien te miraba, no quiero perderte, eres lo único que tengo, desde que estamos juntos te convertiste en mi familia, tu sabes que yo no tengo familiares, y tu entraste aquí – señalándole su corazón – te has vuelto tan necesaria para mi, como el aire….

Darien... nunca te había visto así, pero entiende algo mi príncipe…TE AMO eres el único para mi…- dicho esto la rubia acorto la distancia entre ellos, y lo beso apasionadamente.

Poco a poco se le nublaban los sentidos al moreno, él sin darse cuenta había dirigió a la chica a su recamara, la deposito en la cama, y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, mientras besaba su cuello, y su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, Serena sentía cada caricia de que le propinaba Darien, sentía cada vez más calor en su cuerpo, gemía ante cada beso que le daba su amado…no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que comenzó a besar el cuello del chico…mientras tanto Darien había perdido totalmente la cordura, quería hacer el amor con su princesa, sentir que ella sólo era de él y él de ella. Serena seguía besando su cuello y su torso, en un momento de pasión mordió el cuello del chico provocando en él un fuerte gemido, él volvió a besar los labios de su princesa y en un momento se separo de ella, y la observo, sonrío ante la imagen de la chica, está tenia el cabello suelto desordenado, su chasquillita estaba desordenada pero le daba un aspecto sumamente sexy, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y de una gran deseo, y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Darien nunca había visto una imagen más hermosa que esa, sin pensarlo Serena pensaba de igual forma respecto de él, Darien se encontraba con la respiración cortada, el pelo estaba revuelto, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, además tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

Princesa te deseo, desde hace mucho tiempo que te deseo, pero quiero saber si tu quieres esto, si no quieres dímelo, por ti puedo esperar hasta el momento correcto – dijo Darien con un tono que contenía mucho amor, cariño y sobre todo comprensión.

Darien, quiero ser tuya, hazme el amor aquí y ahora – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la princesa, dicho esto volvió a besar los labios del futuro rey de la Tierra, con más énfasis que antes. La respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar, respondió ese beso como su fuera el último que le diera a su princesa. Comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta su trasero, la masajeo, lo agarro con delicadeza, dirigió sus manos hacia la polea de la rubia, para sacársela, posteriormente sus manos se dirigieron a los jeans de ella, y los fue sacando lentamente, mientras besaba el vientre de la chica. Ella le saco la ropa a Darien de forma rápida, quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible. El chico admiraba el cuerpo de la chica, mientras pensaba que ella no podía ser más hermosa de lo que era. El moreno se acerco al oído de Serena, y le susurro con una voz sumamente cargada de deseo – Eres lo más hermoso que existe en el universo…y eres mía, al terminar de decir aquellas palabras la beso.

Cuando ya necesitaba sentirse uno con ella, le saco el brassier y su tanga, mientras que ella le quitaba su boxer. Cuando terminaron sus respectivas tareas, Serena se separo de él y se tendió en el centro de la cama, invitándolo acercarse, tentándolo a tocar y sentir un nuevo sentimiento, invitándolo a crecer aún más su excitación, él sin dudarlo se acerco hasta ella y quedo sobre ella, la beso por largos minutos, se devoraban sus bocas apasionadamente, a la vez que sus lenguas comenzaban un trabajo exploratorio no sólo en sus bocas, si no que también por todo sus cuerpos.

Darien por favor, ahora…. – rogó la chica.

Sin querer que su princesa esperará más entro en ella, pero en un momento sintió como algo lo detenía, levanto su rostro y miró directamente a los celestes de su amada, y la beso, de la forma más tierna que podía, y la embistió más fuerte, pero con suavidad. Así siguieron unos minutos, hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax. Al terminar, quedaron abrazados, descansando.

Amor, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Para mi también lo es, mi princesita.

Amor, es cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica, recordando los estudios de su chico.

Necesitaba a verte, y vine por tres días corazón, necesitaba estar cerca de ti – respondió sinceramente Darien. – Te amo princesa, le dijo, al momento que la volvía a besar. Así terminaron de jurar su promesa de amor eterno. El resto de los días que Darien paso en Tokio, estuvo acompañado de su hermosa princesa, e hicieron el amor una y mil veces, jurando amarse eternamente.

--------------------------------------- Fin del Flash back----------------------------------------------

¿Pequeña por qué te sonrojas? – pregunto picaramente Lukas,.

Emmm porque tengo un poco de calor, si por eso – respondió la chica.

Nunca pensé que ese engreído pudiera ser celoso, quien lo diría. – comentó Lukas.

No es engreído, lo que pasa es que tiene una personalidad algo cerrada. – respondió Andrew.

Muy cerrada

Déjalo Lukas, a mi me gusta tal y como es – se sinceró la chica – Andrew quiero comida, por favor, tengo mucha hambre

El chico en unos minutos le trajo algo de comida a la Serena y Lukas, y siguieron conversando un largo rato.


End file.
